


Toriel and Frisk eat too much

by ImAWeirdo (AlexOfMeem)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is fat, Fat Frisk, Fat Toriel, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm a lunatic, So Does Frisk, Toriel gets bloated, Weight Gain, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/ImAWeirdo
Summary: Frisk has been living in the Underground for a few years now. After giving up on getting out of the Ruins, she learned to live with Toriel and the Monsters in the Ruins. Then one day, she wanted to learn how to make Toriel Butterscotch Pies. Then things just got out of hand.





	Toriel and Frisk eat too much

Frisk had been in the Ruins for about three years by now. When she first got to Home she blindly tried to make a B-line for the exit, but after failing to Toriel several times somehow, she decided just to stay. She enjoyed her time there, but after a while shfe wanted to do something new. So she decided to learn how to sew. "Mama Toriel?" She asked.

"Yes, what is it my child?" Toriel responded.

"Can you teach me how to sew? I'm starting to outgrow this set of clothes in your son's woredrobe."

"Of course, my child. Come now. You can see my room for once while I teach you."

"Yay!" Frisk picked up sewing pretty fast, and in merely a month's time was making new clothes for her and Toriel frequently. She was having fun sewing, but did eventually get tired of it. "Hey, Mommy?" She asked. By then she had grown accustomed to just refering to Toriel as if she was her own mother.

"My child? What seems to be the issue?"

"Can you teach me how to bake your famous Butterscotch-Cinnomon Pies?"

"Oh! Well, of course my child, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you!" They went to the kitchen and began their first, and probably only, lesson right then.

"First, you make the batter. Start by pouring flour, sugar, butterscotch, cinnimon, a tiny bit of salt, and butter into the bowl." Frisk did as she was instructed and said "What next, mommy?"

"Now, you stir it, put in water, and continue to stir." Frisk once again did as instructed and moved on. "Now you put it in the oven for 1 hour. I usually clean up what I've done so far during this step, but you can really do whatever now." Frisk did indeed clean it up, then, since it didn't take long, chatted with Toriel. She found out that, before Asriel was born, she had been quite fat, but then Asgore insisted that she slim down, but she really has never cared that much about her weight. Then the Pie finished. "Now, my child, you carefully pull it out of the oven, pour a little bit of butterscotch on top, and then sprinkle some cinnamon on the butterscotch." Frisk did as instructed, but accidentally poured about a 1/2 cup too much butterscotch on. "Oh, well, it doesn't really matter, my child."

"Really mommy? Thank heaven." Frisk replied. They let the pie cool for about five minutes, and then went to the table and ate it.

"This- This is extrodinary, my child! It must have been that extra half cup of butterscotch you put on." After routinly making this for supper, eating half of it, and eating the other half at breakfast the next morning for about a month, Frisk began to notice that she and Toriel were getting a llittle pudgy. She thought 'Ah, well, neither of us really care about our weight, I'm not gonna mention it.'

After doing the same for about another month, with Frisk making the clothing for the both of them, she decided to metion it at dinner. "Mommy?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Why are we so fat?"

"Oh- Oh my, why do you mention it?"

"Well, for a year we ate a butterschotch-cinnamon pie for dinner every day, with only a tiny bit of exercise, we only gained about 3 pounds each. Then when we started eating mine every day, half for dinner and half for breakfast, in only two months we gained almost 50 pounds each. I don't really mind, but I was a little curious."

"I don't really know why, and, as you know, I don't really mind, but my guess is that it's the extra butterscotch."

"Okay. Just wondering." They then both pat their tummies and noticed that they jiggled for, like, a solid minute. When they got up, with a small bit of difficulty, they walked around for a bit and noticed that their thighs jiggled like crazy after only a few minutes of walking. Frisk then poked Toriel in the stomach, and Toriel liked it and raised her shirt to more.

After about another 2 weeks of not metioning it, with Frisk clocking in at 250 pounds and Toriel at 300, they realized they really liked being fat. "Mommy?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel responded.

"Do you like being this fat?"

"Well, I mean, honestly, sort of, yes. Do you?"

"I love it! On the surface, it was a custom for some people, if they were fat enough and enjoyed it, to gain weight on purpose. I challenge you to reach 550 pounds before me."

"Sounds fun!" After racing to 550 pounds for 4 months, Toriel finally hit it. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Let me see!" Clocking in at 500 pounds Frisk ran, with immense difficulty, to Toriel. With a belly as huge as hers, she couldn't help but belly bump Toriel when she got there.

Now, to give better understanding, let's explain at what point both of their weights were at. They both had huge bellies, but a little more of Toriel's was centered there than Frisk's. Frisk had thighs touching all the way down, and even a little bit of calf touching when her feet were 4 inches or less apart, whereas Toriel only had touching thighs about an inch above her knees at the same distance. Frisk had three chins at this point, all three of which were at least an inch long, but Toriel had her beat with 4 two inch chins. Neither of them had super chubby cheeks, but Toriel had them slightly chubbier than Frisk. Toriel had about 4 inches of fat on her arms, with Frisk only clocking in at three. When they pulled up their shirts, Frisk had 5 rolls of fat, but Toriel had her easily beat with 8 rolls. If they ran a race against each other, Frisk would win due to being able to stand up after running 7 inches, but would be heaving, and Toriel would've fallen down, unable to get back up for 30 minutes, but taking a whole minute to take in one breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was weird. Tell me if you have any suggestions for other WG fics!  
> 


End file.
